What Lies Underneath
by SlytherinMew
Summary: On July 31st 1980, not one but two babies were born in the Potter family. The family was happy until a prophecy bearing the name of the older twin was made. The younger twin, Rose, had to be taken away for her own safety and did not return to England until the Dark Lord's fall. How will Harry react to having a twin sister?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

In the outskirts of the Lorraine, France, an engine was heard in the dead of the night as a flying motorbike approached the farmhouse. Its rider, a man wearing a black leather jacket, looked at the sleeping baby in the sidecar, muffled with countless covers. He parked the motorbike a little farther from the farmhouse, took off his helmet and picked the baby up carefully.

The bearded, black haired man hammered incessantly at the young couple's door. He held a one year old baby in the crease of his left arm while his right hand, which was clenching his wand, kept on knocking loudly at the door. A blond man wearing his nightclothes opened the door and looked confused.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel?! Venir cogner à la porte des gens en pleine nuit, comme ça?! Vous croyez que c'est un moulin ici?!" The man yelled.

The black haired wizard only replied with, "Penelope, I need to speak to Penelope."

Only then did the blond man notice that the man at the door was holding a baby and couldn't possibly be, as he had imagined, a drunk who were looking for somewhere to stay the night.

He relaxed his shoulders as he called over his shoulder, "Penelope! Quelqu'un avec un bébé veut te voir… Il est Anglais apparemment…" _("Penelope! Someone holding a baby wants to see you… He's obviously English…")_

Just then, a jet black haired woman fastening her robe de chambre appeared next to her husband, and said, "Good evening."

"Penelope Potter?" The black haired man asked.

She took a brief look at her husband beore saying, "DeChavanne now."

"My name is Sirius Black, and this is your cousin, James's daughter," he said making her blink twice.

She widened the opening of her door and said, "Come in."

The man named Sirius did so and, seeing the husband frown, Penelope said, "C'est la fille de mon cousin d'Angleterre, André." (_"She's my English cousin's daughter, André.")_

The frown on André's face disappeared just as soon as he heard her and he lead Sirius and the baby toward the living-room. As soon as the English guests were seated, Penelope went to the kitchen to make coffee while André started a fire. A few minutes later, Sirius was sipping on a warm coffee, the fire was cackling in the fireplace and Penelope was holding the baby.

She waited for her guest to feel at ease before asking, "Did something happen to James?"

Sirius's face tightened as he heard his best friend's name, "It's better that you knew the whole truth anyway…

"Rosanna here has a twin brother, Harry. When they were born, a prophecy was made and it bore Harry's name… And Voldemort's," Penelope gasped slightly while André's eyes widened at the mention of the Dark wizard, Sirius carried on, "and, knowing that it contained something about Harry being able to destroy him, Voldemort has since last July 31st tried to find Harry. What he doesn't know is Rosanna's existence, so after some convincing James and Lily have finally accepted to send her away for her own safety."

"You mean to say that she is going to… She is going to live here, with us?" Penelope asked as she rocked Rosanna back and forth slowly.

Sirius took a sip of his coffe before nodding, "Yes, this is what I mean. It may be temporary as it may be permanent. You are the only safe family that she has, and most importantly, you are the person that James and Lily trust most for this task."

Penelope nodded slowly before muttering, "You were the best man at James's wedding, weren't you?"

Sirius smiles at the memory before saying, "Yeah, I was. I am also Harry's Godfather, and Rosanna's is Remus Lupin. He was the best man as well, I don't know if you remember him…"

"I remember three men whistling and making wolf noises when James and Lily kissed," she said with an amused frown, before asking, "who was the third man?"

"That was Peter Pettigrew, or as we like to call him, Wormtail," Sirius said, "I passed the Secret Keeping of James and Lily's to him before coming, in order not to be followed here."

"Alright," Penelope said with a slow nod, "would you mind waiting for a bit while I explain all this to my husband?"

"Not at all," Sirius said before taking Rosanna in his arms.

André listened to his wife, nodding and asking questions from time to time, and when she was done he asked one more, "Comment on sait qu'on la garde définitivement?"

Penelope turned to Sirius, "My husband wants to know how we're going to figure out if we will raise her as our own or return her to James and Lily."

"You are not to return her unless Remus, James, Lily or I come here to pick her up," Sirius said, seriousness making his face an impenetrable mask.

"What are we to say to her, in case we raise her and she starts asking questions?" Penelope asked.

"In that case," Sirius said, as if he feared he would be asked that very question, "she must never know who her true parents are. Make something up, change her appearance to match yours and your husband's. She must never know that she has a twin brother, I insist on this.

"Remus will be visiting as her Godfather to check on her, you will make sure to ask him what his nickname is and if he's answer is 'Mooney' he is safe to approach."

"Why isn't it him that brought Rosanna here, tonight?" Penelope asked curiously.

"His…" Sirius hesitated, "His condition does not allow him to do so. He will explain this when he comes here."

"'His condition'?" She repeated.

"It is not my place to tell you about it." Sirius said before standing up, "Her birthday is on July 31st, 1980. Her Godfather is Remus Lupin, nicknamed Mooney. She is a Half-Blood witch. These what she needs to know about herself. If her Hogwarts letter comes, transfer her to a school in this country. She must never know about her life in Godric's Hollow or her biological family. From now on, if her parents, Remus or I do not come back for her, she is your daughter."

Penelope gulped, "Understood."

Sirius stood up and so did the married couple, "I must go back now, make sure that James, Lily and Harry are still safe."

Penelope nodded, "Alright. We will be awaiting your visit, and her Godfather's nickname is Mooney, right?"

"Right." Sirius said, making his way toward the front door.

Penelope followed him and held the door open for him, "I hope, for Rosanna, that I will not have to raise her."

He stared at her and nodded, the look on his face grave, "I hope so too," he bent over the sleeping baby and kissed her forehead before murmuring, "be safe, Rosanna Lily Potter."

"I hope that I'll see you soon, Mr. Black," Penelope said.

"Before I forget," he said fetching something from the inner pocket of his black leather vest, "this ring belonged to Lily. She'd like Rosanna to have it on her seventeenth birthday."

Penelope took the ring, "Of course."

Sirius nodded and handed Rosanna over to Penelope. As soon as the woman was holding the baby, Sirius took a step back, mounted his bike and flew to Godric's Hollow where he was hoping to find the Potters safe. Little did he know that while his one day's time journey, the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had paid a visit to the house and it was now a wreck.

Sirius could not think straight anymore, he pushed through the wreck and looked for his friends' bodies, hoping as strongly as he could that they would not be there. Unfortunately, he found his oldest friend's lifeless body in what used to be the Potters' living-room and his wife's in the nursery. Only one Potter was alive, and Sirius was astonished to discover that it was young Harry that survived the Dark Lord's attack on the family. He took Harry in his arms and flew to his apartment in London, where he could Floo to Hogwarts from. He panted as he appeared with Harry in the headmaster's office, luckily Dumbledore was on a late night work when Sirius appeared.

"Professor Dumbledore," Sirius gasped, "Voldemort has found where James and Lily lived and he— he…"

"Calm down, Sirius. Tell me what you know from the beginning," Dumbledore pried calmly.

Sirius relaxed and told Dumbledore the whole story before saying, "You must take Harry to a safe house, I have to go and look for Wormtail. He was Secret Keeper and I'm afraid something might've happened to him."

Dumbledore took Harry in his arms, "I will send Professor McGonagall to look for a home for young Harry," he said, "come back as soon as you can, Sirius."

"I'll try, Professor. In case something happens to me, Hagrid can have my motorbike. It's parked outside my apartment in London."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement before saying, "You be safe, Sirius."

"Just make sure that Harry's safe." Was Sirius's response as he went back to the fireplace and Floo'ed to Pettigrew's.

The events that followed on that night were, in short, unfortunate. Sirius was imprisoned for Pettigrew's murder, Harry was taken to the Dursleys', and Remus visited the DeChavanne couple a few weeks later to tell the events that had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Sixteen Years Later:<strong>

Remus and Nymphadora Lupin Apparated in front of the DeChavanne farmhouse in which two black haired witches were having a birthday dinner. He knocked on the door thrice and, almost as soon as he did, it opened to reveal a seventeen year old girl. She had wavy, jet black hair and deep blue eyes.

She smiled broadly at him, not noticing the woman who accompanied him, before flinging her arms around his neck, "Remus!" she exclaimed, "Mum! Remus is here, can you believe it?"

"Happy birthday, Rose," Remus said before walking in.

"Thank you," she said before starting to close the door.

"Wait," Remus said, stopping her move and letting Nymphadora in, "this is Tonks, Rose."

Rose frowned before greeting her with a peck on each cheek, "Good evening, Tonks. I'm Rose, Remus's Goddaughter."

Tonks smiled, "And I'm Tonks, Remus's wife."

They were entering the dining-room when Rose gasped, "Remus's _what_?"

Remus laughed, "We got married a few weeks ago, sorry I couldn't invite you it was a very intimate ceremony with just her parents, yours, and some friends who lived close."

She lifted an eyebrow at him, "Does this excuse the fact that you for— Wait, you said _my_ parents?" She turned to them, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you would've wanted to come along," Penelope replied simply, "and England is too dangerous for you, you know this."

"And you're immune to the war, or something?" She asked, taking a seat back next to her mother.

"Manners, Rosanna," Penelope scolded.

"Ugh! Not this name again, it's either Rose or Anna." She complained.

"Rosanna is better than Nymphadora," Tonks stated, "your mother didn't hate you as much as mine, trust me."

"Nympha-what?" Rose asked making the woman laugh as her hair turned from light brown to bubblegum pink, "How'd you do that?"

"Tonks is a Metamorphagus, Rose," Remus explained, "she can change her appearance at will."

She sighed, "Wish I could do that… By the way, how come Remus calls you Tonks?"

"I go by my last name— Maiden name, I mean," she said catching herself at the last second.

He chuckles, and, before leaving for the kitchen, he says,"You always forget it, don't you?"

"It's been four weeks but I still can't get used to it," Tonks replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

Rose smirked before saying, "Careful with him, Tonks. I'm overly jealous…"

Tonks smiled tenderly at Rose, "As am I, Rosie…"

"Rozee?" Rose asked with a French accent.

"I think it suits you," Tonks said before extending her plate toward Penelope.

"Want me to start calling you Nymphee?" Rose teased.

Remus chuckled again as he came back, "I see you two are getting along well."

"More than well," Penelope said, "they are behaving like sisters."

Rose winked at Remus, "Sisters, right?"

He blushed hard and Tonks laughed lightly, "Better than a mean step-mum, right?"

Rose half-smiled at that, "Way better, indeed."

The rest of the dinner went smoothly, Rose and Tonks forming a beginning of a friendship all the while. After the meal, Penelope and Remus went to the kitchen, leaving Rose and Tonks to talk about Quidditch in the dining room.

"She seems to be doing just fine," Remus stated once they were out of hearing range.

Penelope leaned back on the sink, "She's coping well with the divorce. She went to his house for three weeks, she said she liked living in a Muggle town."

Remus sat at the kitchen table and said, "Probably would be a good idea for her to spend most holidays with him, don't you think? Especially in these times, they're tracking everyone who is Half-Blood or less… Same for Half-Breeds," he added with a sigh.

Penelope, aware of his condition, put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Oh, Remus…"

"Tonks is Half-Blood, as is Rose," he carried on as she drew her wand.

She summoned the birthday cake on the table and said, "I am aware of this, but have you ever wondered about André's Blood Status?"

Remus frowned at her, "He's not a Muggle-Born, is he?"

Penelope shook her head briefly as she was placing seventeen candles on top of the cake, "No, his mother was a Veela and his father was born of a Squib and a Muggle-Born…"

"So," Remus said after a minute of thinking, "he's a Half-Blood Veela?"

"Pretty much," she said as she was going to light the candles, she stopped herself, "do you want to do it?"

"Do what?" Remus asked, confused.

"André and I always had a habit of me putting the candles and him lighting them," Penelope said awkwardly.

He blinked twice and drew his wand, he asked, "Did he come to see her today?"

From the corner of his eye, he saw her nod and say, "He got her a Potions book and another broomstick, a Nimbus 3000."

Remus snorted, "Sirius had gotten Harry a Firebolt when he was only thirteen. Always got a head on, Padfoot."

Penelope giggled slightly, "I've only met him twice, but I knew he was a good Godfather right away."

Remus nodded, "He was…"

"So are you," Rose's voice said, making the pair jump.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" Penelope asked, struggling to keep her composure.

"Tonks sent me to see what was taking so long," she said matter-of-factly.

"Will you levitate your cake to the dining-room? We won't be much longer, we're discussing birthday presents," Remus said with a wink.

Rose drew her wand and did as she was told before saying, "Birthday presents had better include a trip to England…"

Remus waited for her to be out of the kitchen, and said, "We should be more careful with her… I also have something very important to ask from you, Penelope."

She was levitating plates from the cupboard to the table as she said, "What is it?"

"Do you think it safe to tell Tonks's mother about who Rose really is?"

_CRASH!_ The levitating plates fell on the floor as Penelope lost focus on her spell. She stared at him as if he'd just confessed being the Dark Lord's hidden son.

Remus pointed his wand at the mess and murmured, "_Reparo_."

The dismantled pieces of glass fixed themselves and turned into a neat pile again, Penelope tossed her wand on the table and crouched down to take the plates by hand.

"Who died?" Asked Rose's voice from the hall.

"I lost focus," Penelope answered.

Remus whispered, "We'll talk about that later, just consider it."

"Okay," she replied as they arrived at the dining-room.

"Well that took you guys long enough," said Rose as she used her wand to slice the cake, "happy birthday to me!" she sang excitedly.

"You just turned seventeen, didn't you?" Tonks asked.

Rose frowns at her, "Yes, how did you know?"

"You mean, besides the seventeen candles on your cake?" She asked, smirking.

Rose shook her head dismissively, "Yes, besides that."

"You use your wand to slice a piece of cake instead of the knife right next to your left hand," Tonks snickered.

Penelope and Remus started laughing and Rose blushed, she said, "Don't tell me that you didn't do that too, Tonks."

"No I didn't, I just Apparated from my room to the kitchen when my mother called for me. Or some other things on the same note," she replied, making a piece float to her plate.

"Magic is brilliant," Rose said as she sent Remus's cake to his plate.

"So is this cake!" Tonks exclaimed after swallowing her first mouthful, "Did you make this, Penelope?"

Remus beat her at answering, "Penelope here always makes Rose's birthday cakes, they're always just as good."

"I hope I'll be able to make the same, one day." Rose said dreamily before having a mouthful.

"I keep record of every cake I create, Rose," Penelope said, "one day you will inherit my book of Potions and recipes."

Remus smiled at Rose and she smiled back, "It is time for presents, I presume?" He said, standing up.

Rose unconsciously clapped her hands while whispering, "Gifts!"

He went to his jacket, which was in the living-room couch, and came back with a beige rectangular box. He handed it to Rose who kissed him on the cheek before undoing the red ribbon that held the box closed. She gasped slightly as she took the white gold necklace between her slender fingers, it had a silver pendent in the shape of the Beauxbatons Academy blazonry.

"Thank you, Remus," she said in a breath, "I love it."

Remus smiled at her as he sat back next to Tonks, "Point your wand at it and say Alohomora."

She did so and, to her astonishment, the pendant opened itself to reveal two moving pictures. One of her 12 year old self with Remus, she remembered that day for it was her birthday of that year. The second picture was of her 16 year old self with both of her parents, on the first day of summer after she passed her OWLs successfully. She smiled broadly at the pictures and went over to hug her Godfather from where he was sitting. Rose fought happy tears as she held tight onto him, but then she felt him wince.

She stood back immediately, "What's wrong?"

Tonks didn't wait for him to answer, "Is it your shoulder again, sweetheart?"

Remus gave Penelope a look before saying, "It's nothing, really. I'm glad you love your necklace, Rose. Tonks, show her your present."

Tonks stood up, her hair turning into a fluorescent purple, and said excitedly, "You're going to love it, I'm sure!"

She got out of the house and came back inside the dining-room in a little more than four strides, when she appeared again she was holding a little black fur ball which was apparently sleeping. Tonks handed it to Rose who put the necklace on the table before carefully holding her latest present in her cupped hands. The black fur ball, which was apparently sleeping, started waking up and separating its head from the rest of its body.

Rose's eyes glimmered, "A puppy? You're offering me a puppy? I can't believe it, Mum she got me a puppy!"

Penelope couldn't help but smile broadly as she said, "It's too much, Tonks. Really, you shouldn't have…"

"It's self-gratifying, Penelope," Tonks said, "look at how happy she is!"

Indeed, Rose had forgotten everyone else's presence as her dog yawned, showing its pink padded feet to her.

She turned to Tonks again, "Thank you so much, Tonks. I love it… Is it a female or male?"

"Male," Tonks replied with a smile, "you're allowed pets at your school, aren't you?"

Rose nodded, her thoughts racing for a name, when finally she said, "I'm going to call him Padfoot!"

Remus choked on his tea before saying, "Did you just say… Padfoot?"

"Yeah, why?" She asked, frowning.

"Where did that come from?" He asked.

"I had this name in the back of my mind for a while, I just can't remember when I heard it or from whom. I think it's suiting, look at his feet."

Remus nodded slowly before muttering under his breath, "You do take after your father…"

"Huh?" She asked.

"I think it's time for your mother's present, isn't it Penelope?" Tonks said suddenly.

Rose walked over to her and singlehandedly hugged her Godfather's wife tight, "Thank you so much."

Tonks hugged her back while Penelope went to her room, "It's not every day that young Miss DeChavanne turns seventeen, now is it?"

"Close your eyes," instructed Penelope as she came back.

Rose handed her puppy over to Tonks and closed her eyes. She cupped her hands together and felt a little round, velvet object on her hands. She opened her eyes and saw a deep blue ring box. She took a brief look at her mother and Godfather, who both looked at her encouragingly, and lifted the box's lid to find a beautiful white gold ring. It was thin, and bore a heart-shaped ruby stone.

"Mum…" Rose murmured, not daring to touch the jewel.

"Try it on," Penelope bellowed.

Rose took the ring and slipped it in her left ring finger. It fit perfectly, and made her hand look most gracious.

"It's too sumptuous, mum. I can't possibly wear this—" Rose started, but Penelope cut her off.

"You will wear this until you get married and replace it with your wedding ring," she said, "it's the Potter women's tradition."

"I'm a DeChavanne, mum," Rose replied.

"I'm a Potter, therefore you are too," Penelope said with a wink.

Rose hugged her mother for a couple of minutes, silently. Remus and Tonks exchanged a tender look while Tonks caressed Padfoot's head. The mother and daughter ended the hug, and each went back to her seat. The rest of the dinner went uneventfully, Rose asked Remus to help her wear the necklace and she spoke to Tonks for the rest of the evening.

* * *

><p>Two days later, the newly married couple was leaving the farmhouse to go back to England where, as Aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix, they had duties in those times of war. While Rose was bidding Tonks 'Bon Voyage', Remus gave Penelope a meaningfully questioning look. She paused for a moment before nodding briefly. Remus then nodded at Tonks's back pointedly, and again looked at Penelope. She nodded for the second time and made a point of going to talk to the girls, signalling to Remus that she was not to accept that he confided anyone else on the sixteen year old secret.<p>

Remus needed no more, his wife and mother-in-law were going to know what no one but Dumbledore, Penelope and himself knew. Harry James Potter was born with a twin sister: Rosanna Lily Potter.


	2. WLU- Bad News

**Chapter One:**

**Hello there, this is the first chapter of this fanfic; hope you like it!**

**Ps: The dialogues in italics are spoken in French (literally all of this chapter).**

* * *

><p>On the morning of May 2nd, 1998, in the seventh year's girls' dormitory at the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic; a horrified cry was heard. Rose DeChavanne, as well as her roommates, stared at her reflection in bewilderment by the change in her hair and eye colour. For the seventeen year old girl no longer had jet black locks and deep blue hues: her hair had turned into a completely different yet magnificent reddish brown, and her eyes were green-ish hazel. Her French friends started interrogating her…<p>

"_What do you think happened?_" Isabelle asked.

"_I— I don't know_," Rose admitted, running a hand through her newly red hair.

"_You should go see Madame Dumont_," Annabelle said, referring to the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Just then, a fifth year named Gabrielle De La Cour came in the dorm and didn't look surprised by Rose's change in appearance as she announced, "_Madame Maxime asks to see you, Rose. I think she can explain that…_"

"_Always one step ahead, that woman,_" Isabelle commented as she brushed her Veela blonde hair.

Rose nodded at Gabrielle and followed her outside of the dorm, not bothering to change into her uniform. She had always hated that skirt and found it too formal to be an everyday outfit. She marched down the familiar hallways, silently following the younger witch to the headmistress's office.

The Half-Giant, strict-looking woman had always given Rose sympathetic looks yet she still treated her with the same severity as the other students. Rose never particularly liked the headmistress, but she didn't hate her either which was better than half the Academy's witches and wizards. Gabrielle knocked on the door and they entered when allowed to do so.

"_You may wait outside, Mademoiselle De La Cour, while I speak with Mademoiselle DeChavanne_," said Madame Maxime dismissively.

"_Yes, Madame,_" Gabrielle said before closing the door on her way out.

"_Please have a seat, Mademoiselle,_" she said to Rose who obeyed hesitantly, immediately feeling ashamed of her nightgown that the headmistress eyed disdainfully.

"_Good morning, Madame,_" Rose said timidly.

"_Fair morning, isn't it?_" She replied, summoning coffee and croissants on her otherwise clear desk.

Rose blinked at the meal before saying, "_I uh… I guess so._"

Maxime then looked at Rose's hair and eye colour curiously, "_Surely, you must be wondering why your hair colour has changed overnight._"

"_'Wondering' is an understatement, Madame,_" Rose said, "_why do you think this happened?_"

Maxime sighed, "_I'm not sure that I should be the one to tell you, Rose._"

Rose froze, it was the first time that the headmistress had uttered her nickname instead of her last name or her full name, Rosanna.

"_Tell me what, Madame?_" She asked, trying not to sound too worried.

"_Do you remember, last year, when you had to take the 'Coming of Age' potion and you were classified as a Half-Blood instead of Part Veela?_" Madame Maxime started.

Rose nodded, of course she remembered it. The Beauxbatons Academy had a sort of ritual, which was that when witches and wizards turned sixteen they should take a potion to prevent another plague. It had started since the late 1700s, due to the horrifying events that had happened in France, and the French Wizarding World had suffered it most for only Squibs were born at that time, almost causing the extinction of French wizards and witches.

The Coming of Age potion had to be modified, following the Blood-Status of the drinker or their ancestry. When it came to Rose, she thought that she was a Half-Blood who was Part Veela; but an owl from Penelope and she was classified simply as a Half-Blood. Rose had always wondered why she was not allowed the Part Veela title, perhaps Madame Maxime had the answer to that, too?

"_Well, there is a reason behind this._" Maxime said simply before resuming her speech. "_You see, three years ago, I was going to take you with us to England. You were talented enough and had excellent skills to be a Triwizard Champion, that was before I knew of the age restriction of course. I had owled your parents in hopes of them accepting that I took you, but they refused. Your mother, especially, was more than against you going to England._

"_When I asked her why she did not want you there, she told me that there were people that she did not want you to meet. That England was dangerous for you. I insisted for weeks by owling your mother and she finally told me the truth. _

"_Rose,_" she said standing up to rub her student's shoulder, "_you were born in England._"

Rose looked up at the headmistress, "_What?_" She breathed out in shock.

"_Please do not interrupt me as I speak, alright?_" She asked gently, and with Rose's nod, she carried on, "_You were born in England, but your parents had to bring you here for your safety. Your mother has put a spell on your physical appearance ever since you were three years old, and she has asked me to give you an address should you ever regain your real appearance._

"_I trust that, by now, you know when a spell stops doing what it's supposed to do?_" She asked.

Rose's mind was racing, she reflected on the headmistress's words before saying slowly, "_A spell stops working… When its creator dies, doesn't it?_"

Madame Maxime looked at her compassionately, "_My child, you do realize what this implies, don't you?_"

"_My mother… My mother has died?_" Rose's strangled voice asked.

"_I want you to know that every teacher and myself are available if you want to talk or—_" Maxime started but Rose cut her off.

"_What's the address that she gave you? Will I find all the answers that I need, when I'm there?_"

Maxime went back behind her desk and extracted a folded piece of parchment from a drawer, and handed it to the younger witch saying. "_This is the address. I have been careful to write the person's name and their full address as she requested._"

Rose accepted the parchment shakily and unfolded it to read, "Remus J. Lupin…" she looked up at Maxime, "_This is my Godfather's address._"

"_Then I think that he can provide you with the answers to your questions,_" she replied softly.

"_Can I leave the Academy to go and see him?_" Rose asked.

"_You have the permission to do this, have you performed all of your NEWTs?_" She asked.

"_Yes, all of them,_" Rose replied while standing up.

"_Then I will owl you your results wherever you are staying, all I need is for you to owl me your address._" Maxime said as she accompanied Rose to the door, "_By the way, if you are travelling to England then wait a few days for Gabrielle for she is visiting her sister._"

"_Fleur?_" Rose asked, "_She lives in England?_"

"_Yes, she got married a few months ago to an English wizard,_" Maxime explained as Gabrielle came in, "_is that right, Gabrielle?_"

"_Yes_," the fifth year replied, "_she is with the Order of the Phoenix, she will owl me news about the war very soon_."

"_Very well then, off you go, Mademoiselle DeChavanne_," Maxime said, "_I still have some arrangements with Mademoiselle De La Cour._"

Rose nodded numbly and made her way back toward her dorm, already intending on starting to pack for Remus's. She was mounting the stairs to the seventh years' dormitories when she felt something soft against her calf, she looked down to find Padfoot who was already at a quarter of his adult size. She lifted him up and continued to make her way upstairs.

Rose sighed as she found the room empty, at least she would have some privacy. Or not…

"_You've received a letter._" Isabelle said as she appeared from the hall, "_Apparently it's from England._"

Rose looked up, "_What makes you say so?_"

Isabelle shrugged as she walked back inside the dorm, "_The owl that's waiting for you to open the letter. It nearly bit me when I tried to get close, no wonder we use pigeons!_"

"_They're much less beautiful, though,_" Annabelle added, on Isabelle's heels.

"_Who cares about their appearance?_" She shrugged.

Rose didn't follow the rest of the conversation, for a tawny grey owl had come into the dorm and it was holding a letter whose envelope had Rose's full name on. She plucked the letter from the bird's beak and opened the folded letter inside the envelope.

_Dear Rose, _

_You must be wondering what has happened to your physical appearance by now. I would like you to Floo to Remus's as I am waiting for you there._

_Andromeda Tonks, Nymphadora's mother._

Rose stared at the letter. What did this imply? Why did Remus not send the letter himself? Was that a trap? Rose had so many unanswered questions…

"_What's wrong, Rose?_" Annabelle asked concernedly.

"_Who's that from?_" Isabelle asked.

Rose did not answer neither question, but she said, "_It looks like I am finally going to England_."


End file.
